


Blossom

by The_Big_Shipper



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: :), Angst, AtLA, But Yeah It's There, F/F, Tiny Angst, but fluff too, not like 'I'm gonna ball my eyes out' angst, small angst, ty lee x azula, tyzula - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Shipper/pseuds/The_Big_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee's feelings are hurt. So, Azula TRIES to comfort her. Things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. Please give feedback! Thank you! :D

Ty Lee sat crying, clutching onto Azula in the Princess’ room. Azula merely wore a blank expression, used to Ty Lee’s overbearing sensitivity.

“Don’t listen to those stupid girls,” Azula said as fat tears rolled down Ty Lee’s face. “Everyone knows that the prettiest flowers bloom the latest.”

A couple of girls who were the Fire Nation’s warriors’ boyfriends had made a remark about how Ty Lee had not developed one bit, saying that she will ‘forever be the flat washboard girl’. Ty Lee overheard this while walking alongside Azula who was overseeing the monthly “come-see-your-partner” day at the Fire Palace.

After the event, Ty Lee couldn’t stop thinking about what they had said, and let her tears flow freely in the princess’ room. Azula could never handle the ability to coo or help someone, even if the person was the one who she cared most for. But Azula tried her hardest, and eventually found herself hugging the acrobat back with just as much force.

 _She is so warm,_ Azula thought, _seeing her cry like this will surely freeze the soul over time._

“Thank you,” Ty Lee croaked. “Thank you for helping me, this is a miracle!”

“Huh? A miracle? What is?”

“You helping me, silly! I know how hard it is for you to do these things…” Ty Lee said, looking grim, not at was making her cry earlier, but at the fact she was stating about Azula. The acrobat had now sat straight up, and was facing Azula directly and looking into her amber eyes.

 _Her eyes are so pretty…_ Ty Lee lost herself in thought.

But Azula, one used to taking many compliments from everybody, could not deal with this observation. Especially since this observation was about the Monster of the West providing affection to some Caldera circus-girl. So, Azula retorted – in the best way she knew how – with biting remarks and scathing insults.

“Hmph!” Azula said, crossing her arms defensively. “And look at you! You can’t even bare a fact about you, even if it is rude. What those girls said about you was true! You are too childish to develop properly, never mind the fact that you have a useless brain, with pretty features the only thing going for you,” Azula rampaged.

It was amazing how Azula could go from (attempted) comforting friend to the insult-making, cruel and harsh person everybody knew her for.

Ty Lee took a step back. She sucked in a breath, needing it for what she was about to say. “WH-why do you do these things to me?!” Ty Lee shrieked. “It’s like I’m a yo-yo, and you’re the person playing me! I’m always under your control, no matter what. You make me feel low, with your constant cruel remarks and insults, and then the next thing is that you’re making me feel as if I could fly away to some magical place where I could have all the pets and candy and chocolate in the entire world!

“When you do these things to me, I always think that you’re trying to test me, to see if I will be the loyal puppy-dog I am and snap back to my cheery self, following your every move again! I always convince myself that you’re doing this out of kindness, to make me strong, but now I just realise that you’re a mean, selfish, cruel, cold-hearted, rude and arrogant person manipulating me for your own good!!”

Azula was not just surprised, shocked and speechless, she was amazed. Astounded. In the back of her mind, she knew that she wasn’t really treating Ty Lee well. She always had a motive, but Azula never knew that Ty Lee would actually figure it out. And to be brutally honest, she was very confused as well. Azula wondered why Ty Lee had snapped like this, when the acrobat surely could’ve done it when the Fire Princess had said something much worse. Maybe Ty Lee just had enough, and bottled all of her emotions up, and finally she couldn’t take it anymore. So she snapped.

Ty Lee and Azula were now both standing, staring at each other, as Ty Lee had stood fiercely when having her outburst and Azula needed to stand to not feel as if she was being looked down upon. She was _Fire Princess Azula_ after all, child prodigy, probably the Fire Nation’s best bender, the mastermind behind the Siege of Ba Sing Se and the Monster of the West, so therefore Ty Lee had no place to feel superior.

But none of those thoughts were whirling through Azula’s head right now. She was… just… hurt. Deeply. _I've messed it up now,_ Azula thought. And she was hurt so bad that she started to cry.

She couldn’t even feel the warm tear gently stroll down her face, leaving a wet tail of sadness and hurt. Neither Azula nor Ty Lee made any attempt to move. Ty Lee eventually hunched over, and started to cry as well. You would think that Ty Lee, being the helpful and caring girl she was, would run right up to Azula and hold her in her arms, just like what Azula was trying to (and successfully) do to the acrobat minutes earlier.

But both girls were too hurt to do anything. So Ty Lee simply walked out of the Princess’ room, leaving a sobbing Azula behind her. Mai had overheard sobs, shrieks and shouting coming from Azula’s room, and decided only to inspect when there was silence once more.

Mai saw Ty Lee leave the Fire Nation Princess’ room with tears flowing freely down her face once again. She entered crying, and now she was leaving crying. Mai wondered what Azula had done this time to make the acrobat feel so down.

Mai entered Azula’s room carefully, hoping that she would not slash out on Mai for ‘leaving her to be with her emotions’. But what Mai saw was extremely shocking, it was the cold-hearted and strong willed Fire Nation Princess hunched up, back facing the door where Mai stood, and sobbing uncontrollably. Mai immediately tried to help and comfort the princess - albeit a bit awkwardly - and even though Mai was not treated the best by Azula, Azula needed the help nonetheless. Mai was surprised when Azula made no attempt to push the stiletto-wielding assassin away, and allowed Mai to take hold of her.

Mai knew that no one but the girl Azula loved dearly (even though Azula never said it, it was that obvious) would cause such a reaction in the Princess. Ty Lee and Azula had both struck a chord within one another.

Ty Lee and Azula’s love was too strong, and Agni-knows-what they would cause for each other later on, for their love was still blossoming and blooming like a Fire Lily in Summer.

Mai didn’t even know that _blossoming_ and _blooming_ was the sole cause of their whole argument.


End file.
